Pea Soup
by Emily Meminger
Summary: Rudy tries the famous 'Pea Soup' while Max and Liesel have a laugh to his reaction! I'll add more reactions and memories of this revolting 'Pea Soup' If you like and follow this story.
1. Rudy

**Dinner Time 1950 Melbourne, Australia**

**Rudy **I've heard many stories about 'Pea Soup' and it sounds horrible. I've seen Max cringe at the sound of it, but he would say. "It's the best thing I've ever thrown up."

Max came one evening. Dinner time came round, so Max stayed. "What's for dinner?" He asked. "Pea soup." Liesel said. "You know, I think I should go home for dinner, save you the trouble." Max stuttered. Liesel started laughing and had hold onto the kitchen counter for support from her falling, just from Max's reaction. "Are you joking?"

"No, Rudy wants to know what it tastes like." Liesel replied wiping a tear away. "Well it can't be anything worse than cabbage soup." Rudy said. Liesel tried to hide a smile as she poured a small serving into small bowl.

Rudy tasted his first spoonful. "We're not having this for dinner are we?" Max asked before Rudy started spitting up the lumpy liquid of boiled, salted peas. "Nope, nope, never mind!" Rudy exclaimed running to the sink dribbling. "How about we order takeout?" Max to giggled on with Liesel.

**Ever tried pea soup? I have! It was not a happy taste. Don't EVER ask your mum to make you pea soup; I learnt that after I tried it.**

**If you want more reactions or memories of Pea Soup, let me know in your review!  
Tell me also what other stories you'd like to see, but no Liesel/Max ships! If you want that, I'm not the person to be asking for it.**

**Danke Schon, Emily**


	2. Hans and Werner

**Thanks everyone for all your reviews, Sunniva, theevilsquiddancer, just a shipper, and CookiesAreTheKey! I'll try to write a chapter for all your ideas, so let's start with this one.**

**Hope you enjoy!**

"I call it, 'the best thing I've ever thrown up'!" Max said smiling. Rudy and Max didn't mind watching the twins have a try at the nonchalant soup; they thought it would be very funny.

Hans and Werner have been warned about Pea Soup, and that has just made them want to try it even more; just like you would want to do something your mother tells you not to.

As most twins are, or at least I've heard, they like to do daring things. "Come on Papa!" "We wanna try it!"

"Get the camera!" Max exclaimed. After the first spoonful, they coughed much like seeing an idiot do the cinnamon challenge. "Aww, just watch them suffer!" Rudy spoke sarcastically. "Do you want me to vomit in your mouth?" Hans threatened.

The four of them were tearing up, Hans and Werner in disguist, and Rudy and Max tears of hysteria.

**Sorry it'****s short, I just wanted to get something up since its been over a week. Please keep sending in your ideas, they really help and I'll try upload a second chapter tomorrow or later tonight. Danke Schon!**


	3. Isaac

**Isaac 1957**

**A third chapter here, suggested by Sunniva; I love your ideas so I wrote this one.  
Also, here in Australia we are having our school holidays start on Monday so I'll be able to update more!**

**P.S. Isaac is Max and Ceciley's (Character I made up) son. You'll learn more about him as I update my stories.**

"Come on Isaac and try it," Max begged. "You'll never know if you like it until you try it." "Fine." He gave in. Max began laughing while holding up a spoon of the lumpy mess of boiled, salted peas.

"Nein!" He screamed turning away. "You said you would." "I don't trust you. You've put something in it; plus it doesn't even smell like peppermint!" "Oh, I can assure you it's in there." He giggled. "What did you put in it?" Isaac demanded. "Mein Gott, you're worse than your mother!"

"Did she like it?" He asked trying to prove it was not peppermint. "She would never shut up about it the first time she tried it."

Max was finding it really hard not to laugh. "So are you trying it?" He asked, tapping the bowl with his spoon.

"Ja." He said simply, still not trusting him. "Hehe, open wide." Max chuckled. Isaac put a look of disgust on his face, wincing to prepare for the taste.

Max slipped the spoon into Isaac's mouth, pulling it out quickly so he couldn't spit it back on the spoon.

Isaac lent to the side of his chair and spat on the kitchen floor. "I knew you were lying! What is that?" "You're grandmother's Pea soup; you know the one Aunty Liesel told you about." Max replied standing, to avoid being punched by the eight year old.

"Mama!" Isaac turned screaming. "Isaac, I don't want to die young!" Max exclaimed.

**Hope you liked, please review, favourite and follow!**

**One thing I need to get off my mind. I find it funny seeing everyone saying, "Yay! It's summer!" Well in Australia, it's winter right now... Yea, don't ask why I bought it up, but I wanted to so there!**


	4. Ceciley

**Ceciley**

**Okay, another idea from Sunniva- please get an account so I can favourite you!  
**

Take 1  
"It was Liesel's mother's recipe." He smiled stirring the pot with a wooden spoon. "Not today." She protested. "You know the best part about it is that it's warm." Max continued his reasons with a straight face, but not-so-convincing voice. Ceciley had to laugh at that.

Take 2

"Everyone has tried it, come on." Max urged. "No!" Ceciley complained for the eighth time that morning. "Feel the bowl, it's warm." "No!" "Just taste the sweet salty mixture on your lips." He said pouring the soup in a bowl. "Wow, just look at that texture, it's nice and mushy." He added, grabbing a spoon from the drawer.

Take 4  
"Keep that away from me." She said. "Rosa would always say to me that, the best way to bring out the flavour is to close your eyes, wince and quickly swallow."

"That's what you do if you dislike the taste!" She complained. "No, but then the flavour kicks in!"

Take 7  
"Want to try some now?" Max asked. "You are not going to give up are you?" He giggled, shaking his head no.

Take 10- and he finally gets it  
"If I try it, will you shut up and leave me alone!" She said struggling to get Isaac to obey her. "Ja."

She tried it. "That's disgusting, I'll kill you!" She exclaimed, angry at him. "But you didn't swallow it properly! Do you want to try again? No?"

"You idiot." She mumbled swallowing water. "I love your accent." He tried. She threw a death glare at him.

**Hello! Today at school my friend Ebony was bored. I told her, "Read your book then." "No, I've lost my page and it's boring."  
Hearing that hurt me because it was my favourite book- The Book Thief. Don't worry, this story gets better for me. "Then can I have it?" I said ignoring my friend Hanne's protests how it's not a horrible book. "Yep, here." Ebony said. "Really?" I asked. "Yep." She replied. "What about your mum?" I asked. "Don't care." She said. **

**Am I stupid? NEIN! So Ja, I took the book, so let's just say I have four copies of the book thief. YAY FOR ME, I'm not complaining!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	5. Felix

**A little short chapter. **

**Felix 4, Rosa 9**

"Here Felix." Rosa said holding up a spoon to his lips. He would regret ever taking that spoonful. The whole time Rosa was grinning, knowing that he wouldn't like it.

Felix took a sip from the spoon of the bitter water that had turned a deep mossy green from the fresh peas.

"Do you like it?" Rosa asked as he frowned. He nodded a yes pretending to like it. "Nein?" Rosa asked knowing the real answer going by his face.

Felix shook his head no. "Here, spit it out." Rosa said taking him to the sink.

"I don't like that." He said turning around.

"I didn't expect you to." She replied still grinning.

**Tell me who you'd like next to try the soup.**

**Also Sunniva; if you can get Ebony to read a book, I would honestly reward you $100. She's just too stuck into anime and she's really stubborn. I know Hanne can agree with me on that. Also I already tried convincing her, plus she already knows about Rudy. No matter what you say she says, "I don't care."**

**Anyway Thank you for reading!**


End file.
